Project Phantom
by ForinaReal
Summary: I'm Uchiha Shigure, my life is obviously boring, no girlfriend cause they're all fangirls, no missions form ANBU, but a girl came, she reveal the truth behind my parents, and the genius sniper of ANBU, AU, nextgen fic, sasusaku, naruhina, inokiba, nejiten
1. Prolog

Then as I promised, this is my new story, slight Phantom cross over, but it's just SLIGHT. So don't mind it and I wont' put it in crossover, by the way you know the pairing, and even if the first chapters don't seem like it, I assure you this is sasusaku story, not else

* * *

"LIFE SUCKS!"

Scream a boy on his late teen, standing in the middle of a grass field with his friends around him staring him with confused eyes. The boy has red hair and light blue eyes almost white.

"Just what's wrong with him?" ask a blond boy with blue eyes, he's wearing their school uniform and staring at the boy confusedly while pointing his finger at him.

"Minato, he's stressed, you know he's always like that when we have no mission from the ANBU" answer a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Troublesome" said another girl with dirty blond hair tied in high ponytail

"But he's right, we don't have any mission whatsoever" said another brunette boy with pale eyes.

"WE DON'T HAVE MISSION, FANGIRLS EVERYWHERE, AND THAT PERVERTED KAKASHI IS TEACHING MY CLASS, JUST HOW SUCK MY LIFE IS?" scream the boy again

"Shigure…if your father know about this you're doomed" said a red hair girl.

Might as well introduce everyone now…

Uchiha Shigure, son of Uchiha Sasuke and Karin, **in paper. **Somehow he knew that he's not his father child, but his father treat him as his own son so, he don't mind it too much. This is his number one secret that no one knows except his family. He heard that his father did has a child, but his girlfriend apparently went missing long time ago and their current where about is unknown. Member of ANBU: International Advance Bodyguard Unity, an organization that have people hired them as bodyguards, either they are mafia, criminals, president, or anything as long they have money. Has red hair and blue almost white eyes.

Namikaze Minato, son of Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. He has blue eyes and blond hair, like his father, even his teacher said that he's a clone of his father, also a member of ANBU and Shigure's best friend.

Inuzuka Inori, daughter of Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino. She has blond hair and brown eyes; she is the number one fashion freak in the group and also a member of ANBU.

Hyuuga Akira, son of Hyuuga Neji and Ten-ten, he has brown hair and pale eyes, also a member of ANBU. Hates fan girls like the Uchiha and hates Kakashi.

Nara Yui, daughter of Nara Shikamaru and Temari, she has dirty blond hair and always think that everything in this world is troublesome. She's the number one lazy ass and the smartest one in the gang.

Sabaku no Sora, daughter of Sabaku no Gaara and Matsuri, she has red hair and the coldest one despite the amount of her fan boys.

On their entire life, they just go to school, ignoring fan boys and fan girl, go to mission, hang out together, and many other normal things in their life.

That is until she came

Meanwhile, somewhere in Los Angeles…

"You understand your mission, Vier?" ask a pink haired woman with bright green eyes to a girl with sailor uniform with short raven hair and green eyes. Her front hairs are longer than her back hair makes her look like a quiet type girl. They are currently inside a car.

"Yes, kill the drug dealer at the airport and make sure that nobody sees me" answer the girl emotionlessly.

"Good, by the way after this you're going to Japan to a city named Konoha, with me, Ein, Zwei, and Drei to go to school" said the woman again

"Why? Even if we have mission, it's not that long for a year, and you usually home schooled me?" ask the girl.

"Because, our mission after this will be hold in Japan, they are the core of all the mafia community, we're going to exterminate all of that, and you understand, Vier? Besides, you must try going to school. This is your fake identity, and give this to the rest" said the woman again as she hand her a file

The girl then nod and they arrived at an abandoned building near the airport. The girl brought her weapon case and step out of the car.

"20 minutes, after that I'll get you with the helicopter at the roof top" said the woman as she retreat from the site.

The girl then get to the middle floor building, take out her long range rifle and go to the opened window, she take her stance and she could see a fat man coming out of the car door, the famous drug dealer. She holds her breath and aim for the head, and a second after that, the man already dead, on the floor, being shot right at the head. The girl then stare at the sight emotionlessly and go to the rooftop with her weapon at hand, the helicopter already there, a girl and a boy seemed a little older than her and a blond hair girl who looks younger than the girl noticed her presence.

"You finished?" ask the brunette girl with short hair. She's wearing a sleeveless Chinese top and a mini skirt (A/N: Reference from Ein from Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)

"Yes, Ein, who's going to pilot the helicopter?" ask the girl again

"Zwei will" answer the brunette girl while pointing to the boy near her who wave his hand. He's a brunette teenage and wearing a black shirt with long pants. (Zwei's reference: Zwei from Phantom)

"Vier, you heard? We're going to Japan for school, isn't it interesting?" ask the little blond girl cheerfully. She's a blond girl who's wearing the black shirt with white hooded jacket and black matching mini skirt. (Drei's reference: Drei from Phantom)

"Drei, we're not there for fun, we have mission" said Ein as she signaled them to enter the helicopter.

"Mou, Ein-nee you're no fun" said the girl, pouting

Vier just pats her head and the girl smile at her. Shortly after that, they already departed from the building

-Prolog ends-


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Azuma Mio

Welcoming chapter one...

Hope you like it

well, I've been working on this for a long time, but I've just published it, ehehhehe

But don't worry, I'll work hard to finish the other stories as well,

I don't own Naruto or Phantom

* * *

_我々は両方の人類のため、私たちにとって、この世界では罪人のすべてを根絶する_

_Wareware wa ryōhō no jinrui no tame, watashi-tachi nitotte, kono sekai de wa zainin no subete o konzetsu suru_

_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Enter Azuma Mio

Shigure's POV

"Shigure, wake up you lazy ass" scream my mother, I could hear her voice and she seemed very angry.

"I'm awake" I answer her while waking up.

"Good, now see the clock" said my mother. I glance at the clock and its 7.30 while my school started at 8, just how late am I really?

"NOOOOOO… I'M LATE!" I scream and hurried to the bathroom, changing my clothes and brush my teeth.

"Your breakfast down stairs" said my mother

After that, I run down stairs to see my father reading newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Shigure. You realize that you're almost late right?" he ask me and I glare at him, honestly I could feel he's smirking. I then grab my toast and running to outside, to see Minato standing there, waiting for me when I heard my father said again, "By the way, your first period is Kakashi so don't mind to be late"

I sighed at him and the two of us reach school in time, heck! We arrived 15 minutes earlier and I regret that. Why? Because of this…

"SHIGURE-KUN, MARRY ME!"

"MINATO-KUN GOES FOR A DATE WITH ME!"

"NO HE GO WITH ME"

Fan girls always get to my nerves and the two of us have to run to the back door to see the rest of our friends there, they apparently have almost the same amount of fans as we did.

"Yo, you're early" said Yui lazily.

"Yeah, we run here" I answer her and all of us go inside, waiting for Kakashi that perverted teacher to come.

Have I mention him before? He's the most perverted jerk, always late and he's old. Believe it or not, he's teaching my father and he's also part of ANBU. My family is a part of ANBU and so are my friends. We're known as the popular kids and I despise the fan girls. Not like Inori who enjoyed having a huge amount of fan boys, the fan girls annoy me.

And about my school, I go to Konoha High, the largest school in this city. The boys' uniform is like, white blouse and blue long pants with blue tie with our school symbol at the bottom. The girl uniform is a sailor uniform, they have white with light blue combination and tie. The skirt for the normal school rules is knee length. You're allowed to wear jacket if you're cold in your class, but the girls here are sluts and whore except a few of them, believe it or not, they have their skirts below the knee and the teachers don't give a damn about that.

Vier/Mio's POV

I'm walking at the school corridor, searching for the principal office, Master already give me the documents and all I have to do is to go to the office, have my schedule and meet the headmaster.

But, even if I have the map memorized inside my head I'm still lost anyway. I sighed; I have guns stand by at my bag just in case. Then I accidently found it, the principal office.

I knock the door and a woman with short black hair opened the door.

"Hello, are you the new transfer student?" she asked me

"Yes, I'm Azuma Mio" I bow to her.

"I'm Shizune, the principal secretary, I'm going to let you see her and after that, I'll give you your schedule and locker and I'll get your homeroom teacher to let you go to your class" she said to me.

She then gets to a huge door with a word 'PRINCIPAL OFFICE' at the top and knock the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama…" she knocks the door and there's no answer. She sighed and knocks the door harder to have no response. Then after she knocks harder…

"WHAT IS IT, SHIZUNE, I'M SLEEPING!" scream a woman form behind the door.

"The new transfer student is here" said the woman easily

"Oh, let her in" answer the voice behind the door.

I go inside to see a woman with blond hair, and papers everywhere. Furthermore, a bottle of sake on her hands, it makes me think, 'just why Master sends me here?'

"I'm Azuma Mio, nice to meet you" I greet her as I bow my head.

She nod and answer me, "Welcome to Konoha High, May you enjoy your year here, Azuma-san"

I nod and Shizune give me my schedule and my locker key then, she leads me outside to have a white haired man with mask and a book on his hand standing there.

"Is that the new student?" ask the man

"Yes, Kakashi, she's Azuma Mio, transfer student from U.S" said Shizune, I nod my head at him and he leads me to my class room.

Normal POV

"By the way, you're from U.S right?" ask Kakashi

"Yes I am. But, I'm home schooled for my entire life, it's my first time entering a school" answer the girl emotionlessly

"Well, my class is full of nice students, you'll get to have friends in no time" said the man easily.

The girl nod and they arrived at the class the man told her to wait a bit and enter when he calls her.

Shigure's POV

"Where's Kakashi, that lazy bastard" I scratch my head angrily

"He's bound to late after all, don't mind it, Shigure" said Minato, reading his comic

"He', just do something" said Sora coldly.

Then Kakashi comes with his usual attire and his perverted book at his hand.

"Well, Good Morning everyone" he said cheerfully

"YOU'RE LATE!" scream the whole class except me, Sora, and Akira.

"Well, I…"

"Lost on my road of life" said Minato to him mockingly.

"No, this time I have a good excuse. We have a transfer student" he said

Okay, now a transfer student, I don't know whether it's girl or boy, BUT the student will be either fan boys or fan girl in no time.

"You could enter now" said the lazy teacher

And the girl entering make the boys have heart on their eyes and even some of them blushing. The girl have raven hair and bright emerald eyes, her front hair is longer than the back hair, she wears the uniform like the school rules described which means she's no slut. She wear long sweater with the button opened. And her eyes seem to have coldness. Somehow, she looks like my father. I admit it, she's beautiful and I found myself a little interested in her also

"Well, how about introducing yourself?" said Kakashi to the new girl

"I'm Azuma Mio, transfer student from U.S. Nice to meet you" she said.

Okay, that's short, girls usually tell their hobbies or something like that

"Azuma-san, how about you tell us your hobbies, your likes and dislike?" said Kakashi

"My hobbies are none of your concern and my likes and dislike are also not your problem" said the girl. "Any question?"

The class then drop silent at her little speech.

I then raised my hands, "Do you have siblings?"

Minato eyes seems confused, it's a rare occasion to me to have interest on girls.

"2 sisters and 1 brother" she answer me

"Then, you could sit beside him, he's Uchiha Shigure" said Kakashi

She nod and sit beside me while the fan girls started to screamed.

"SENSEI, WHY SHE COULD SIT NEXT TO HIM?"

"YEAH, JUST MAKE HER SIT AT THE FLOOR"

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SHIGURE-KUN"

And so on…

"Well, there are no other places" said Kakashi.

Then he started to close his perverted book and pull out the text book, started to seriously teaching us. You wonder what he taught. He's teaching us Math for God sake and he rarely teaches us seriously.

Then, I feel Minato poke me from behind; I turn my head and he whisper to me, "You've got quite a nice catch there"

I growled and pick a paper, writing to him, "Who do you mean?"

Minato then take the paper and pass it to the others.

'The girl next to you stupid' –Minato

'Believe it or not, I think she's hot' –Akira

'You're right and she don't seem to be a fan girl type, invite her to our lunch, Shigure' –Inori

'Not interested, but what Inori said is right' –Yui

'Shut up and let me sleep!' –Sora

I read all of them and sighed. I admit it, she's cute and hot, but her cold behavior seems to scare me a bit. And she doesn't seem to be a type that easily befriend to.

Then, after a good 30 minutes of teaching, Kakashi close the book, opened his perverted Icha Paradise and said, "Okay, do what you want now except annoys the popular kids and the new girl"

The fan girls and fan boys threw their protest at him while the girl closed her books and opened her cell phones. But then, Inori comes to her.

"Hi there, I'm Inuzuka Inori, nice to meet you" she said cheerfully

She stared at her curiously but nods her head, "Azuma Mio, nice to meet you too"

"Ah, let me introduce my friends" said Inori

"That's Shigure, he's a part of Uchiha" she said pointing to me, the girl stared at me and nod

"That's Namikaze Minato" she said, pointing to Minato and he waved his hand

"The one with pale eyes is Hyuuga Akira, the one with red hair is Sabaku no Sora, and the one with blond hair is Nara Yui" she continue

"Hn" said the girl.

'I guess she means yes' all of us thought

"Ah, Mio-chan, you said you have siblings right, what kind of people they are?" ask Inori again, shoving me out of my chair

"One older sister, her name is Azuma Ellen; she's 3 years older than us. One older brother, Azuma Reiji, he's Ellen-nee twins. And one younger sister, Azuma Cal, she has blond hair and she's 2 years younger" she answer.

"So, how about your parents?" Yui asked her, she seemed to have an interest in this new girl.

"Don't have any, they died in a car crash" she answered

"So, how about join us at lunch?" ask Inori cheerfully

At last the girl smiled, "I would be glad too"

Okay, now I could feel myself blushing and so do Minato and Akira.

"Oh my God, you're cute, hey, let's go shopping with us later after school" said Inori hugging the girl.

"Sorry, my brother will pick me up at the school" answer her.

"Ohhh, that's not good, hey Yui, how about tomorrow?" ask Inori again.

"Inori, how about at the weekend, that way we could have the boys as our errand boys" said Yui, pointing at the boys.

"Hey! I don't want to go shopping with you guys, it's HELL" said Minato

"Well, for the sake of Mio-chan, you don't want her to get lost at the mall right, if I and the girls lost her" said Inori

The boys lost all words, but then I broke the silent

"I'll go" I said and the boys hit me, "WHAT!"

"You…"

"Huh!"

"Well, that's alright, isn't it, we have to give the new girl our best hospitality" said Minato smiling at us. At last the boys agree to go with the girls at the weekend and the day passed without any event.

After school, I could see Mio's brother going to her and the girls, she then waved her hands at the girls and off she go. Yui and the girls then come to our place and started squealing.

"You see her brother? Oh my God, he's hot" said Inori

"For once, I agree" said Sora.

"Ah, even if boys are troublesome I admit it, her brother is hot, it runs at their blood, really. I wonder how their sisters like?" said Yui

"Hey, what are you talking about?" ask Minato

"Mio-chan's brother" said Inori

"What about him?" ask Akira

"You must see him later, he's hot Oh my God" said Inori again, squealing like fan girls.

"Inori, you look like fan girls now" said Akira

"Whatever, if you see her sisters, you must be acting like fan boys" said Sora.

Then, my cell phone rang, I picked it up, it was my father.

"Hey, Shigure"

"Hi, Dad, what is it?" I asked him

"Mission with Minato and the rest of your group the client is a mafia boss, he said he's targeted by the government's assassin" said my father

"Okay, when?"

"Tonight, he is going to a public party and we have to guard him"

"Got it" I answer him and he hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" ask Akira

"Mission, tonight" I answer him with a smirk.

"At last, I'm bored to hell" said Yui

"Who's the client?" ask Inori

"A mafia Boss" I answer him

She shrugged and all of us go home.

Vier/Mio's POV

"We have mission" said my supposed to be brother

"What is it?" I asked him

"Kill a mafia Boss tonight, at the public party, Ein will have the plan ready and she will go undercover as the guest, Scythe Master already take care of the invitation" he answer me.

I nod at him and pull out my gun, unloading its bullets and throw it to him.

"I'll pick smaller gun tomorrow"

Normal POV

At the school's principal office, there's Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade at the office the air seems tense.

"You see the new student?" ask Tsunade

"Yeah, she has guns, inside her bag and under the skirt" answer Kakashi

"Good thing you realize that" said Tsunade.

"She reminds me of Sakura" said Shizune

"With a mix of that bastard Uchiha child it is" said Tsunade

"But in her data, she don't have any parents" said Shizune

"And 3 siblings at the top of that" said Kakashi

"Do you want me to inform the other, Tsunade-sama?" ask Shizune

"No, let them find out of their own, and it's not 100 percent that she's Sakura's daughter but, it seems she's back already, Sakura" said the blond haired woman

"After missing for years, how did you know that she's here, Tsunade-sama?" ask Shizune

"My friends who works at the immigration realized her name and call me immediately" answer Tsunade.

"Will you tell the rest that she's back?" ask Kakashi

"No, it seems she's working under cover and don't want anyone to know her. Just leave her alone" said Tsunade

"Understood" said Kakashi as he retreated from the room, followed by Shizune

Shigure's POV

Uchiha household

"I'm home" I scream the boy.

"Welcome home, Shigure, how's school?" ask my father. I stared at him for a while and he seems confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked me

"As expected, she looks like you" I muttered

"She? At last you have a girlfriend" said my father

"No, she's the new student at school" I said to him

"New student? But at least you have an interest at her, how's she look like?" ask him again

"Hmm, raven hair, emerald eyes, and believe me, Dad, she looks like you a lot, especially your eyes" I answer him.

My father seems surprised and told me to go to my room. I know that my father don't even love my mother, it was an order from the higher up at the ANBU, and they don't even stayed on the same room. But well, I don't really care much about it, both of my parents love me and that's the most important thing.

Sasuke's POV

Raven hair, emerald green eyes, cold eyes, and the new student at school. Does that mean you're here already, Sakura?

"Sasuke, you've heard about the new student?" ask Karin from behind the door

"Shigure told me, I'm not sure about it, and I don't really mind it, I've never met her; just don't think about it okay?" I told her

She then retreated and leaves me alone in my room.

An order from the higher up at the ANBU, it means the council. They think that I'm too emotionally unstable with Sakura missing and pregnant, so they forced me to marry Karin, who is also pregnant with the dead Suigetsu that time. The two of us of course refused, but the council then makes it clear that this is an order. Besides, I've made promise to Suigetsu, to protect his child at any cost, so I started to love Shigure as if he's my own son. He started to act like Suigetsu somehow. Shigure told me that he know that he's not my son, but he said that he don't mind it at all. At first I surprised at him, but he then keep this a secret, it's supposed to be a secret, no one knows about him being not my son besides the council and Naruto, that dobe.

Normal POV

At an insanely huge mansion at Konoha…

"Yes, I already arranged everything, they just have to executed the mission, Mr. Danford" said a pink haired woman, she's talking at the phone.

"Alright, I would expect your Phantom to complete this mission then, Miss Haruno" said the one on the line

"Thank you for your support" answered the woman

"And, I would like to have your Phantom to cooperate with the other unit later, how is it?"

"Yes, it won't be a problem"

"That's good, then I bid you good night, Ms. Haruno, no Scythe Master" said the man on the phone as he hung up.

The woman close her phone and stared at the sight, the night at a metropolitan city, with its own dark side of mafia organization and drug dealer who have their base here.

'It's already a long time, Konoha' thought the woman, reminiscing about her hometown.

Shigure's POV

Later that night, my father decided to accompany me to my mission, saying something about seeing me in action or something like that.

"So, what's the real reason having you here, Dad?" I asked him

"Nothing, just want to see you in your mission, your amount of training depended on this" he said, smirking. I then paled, his training is hell!

"Okay, just don't scare my friends" I said to him

"Oh, why did I scare your friends, am I scary?" he asked me

"Yes you are, especially when you're in you sharingan mode" I answer him

We arrived at the party, our client is talking with Minato, his face paled a bit, but Minato assured him, with saying that we're the best bodyguard organization.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"He got a threat e-mail earlier today from Inferno, I don't know what the hell that is, but he seems to know and he asked for you" answer Inori, loading her bullet

"Sire, I'm Uchiha Shigure, could you tell me in detail about your threat letter?" I asked him

"Yes, I got a threat letter from Inferno today, to surrender myself to the government official before this party, of course I ignore it, but it's Inferno after all, they must try to kill me" he said panicking.

"Could you please tell me about this Inferno?" I asked him again

"You haven't got any mission from under world for a long time, right? It's a government special assassin organization; they targeted mafia Boss, drug dealer, or something like that. They started too emerged almost 13 years ago and 3 of my friends died, killed by them. The latest one killed a week ago, shot at the head by a long range rifle" he answer me

"Inferno, the government independent assassin squad" muttered my father

"You know about them?" I asked him

"A little, I just heard about government special assassin squad, that's all" he answered

"Well, let's just go inside" said our client as he shows us the way.

I admit it, the security is off. They don't even have any metal detector. But I guess this is a public party. That's when I heard someone greeting a girl, seems older than us, wearing a green gown with brown hair.

"Then, enjoy your night, Azuma-san" said the man beside her

"Yes, may you enjoy the party" said the girl.

I then turned my head, she's beautiful, and somehow makes me curious, is she her sister? But why is she here?

"Shigure, we're going to the VIP room now" scream Yui

"Ah, I'm going" I answer her.

Normal POV

At a car nears the party building…

"Ein already inside, Phase One complete" said Zwei

"Zwei, he's inside the VIP room, we'll wait" said Ein, from behind the line.

Vier and the other wearing a tight clothes with mask, but Vier thinks that it's hot so she opened it and only wears it for mission.

"So, who's going to make report for Master?" ask Drei

It stayed silent until Vier said, "Jan ken"

The three of them then compete and the loser one has to write report. And, guess who? It's Drei.

"NO! I don't want to make report" said the little child

"You lose, you have to" said Zwei.

"By the way, Vier, how's school, I heard you've got new friends?" ask Drei

"Nothing much, they are interesting, that's it" answer the girl.

-KNOCK, KNOCK- Someone knocks their car's window

"Lizzie" said Vier to a woman with brown skin and very short hair, she's also a member of Inferno, she's wearing a white tube top with jacket and guns everywhere, and you never know how many guns she could have.

"Hey, you have message from Saku" said the woman

"Yes?"

"Change place with me for tomorrow night, I have a little assignment, you guard her okay?" she said

"Yes"

"Good luck with your mission, man, Sakura did make you do a lot of mission" said the woman as she leaves them

"Then, who's going to attack?" ask Zwei

"I want to!" said Drei.

"I'll do the back up" said Vier

"Okay, Ein will attack, I'll do back up with you" said Zwei.

After a while waiting silently at the car, Ein enter the line

"Zwei, he's going out of the building, he's going home and he has bodyguards, it's the ANBU" said Ein, she currently at the back door, changing her clothes and put her mask

"Roger, two of you, its time to executed the mission" said Zwei as the two of them put their mask.

Shigure's POV

"Guess nothing happened?" said Minato

"The threat seems to be just bullshit" said Inori stretching her body.

"Hey, don't let your guard down, we have to escort him home" said Sora.

"She's right, all of you don't drop your guard, enemy still could attack him" said my father

"Yes…" all of them chorused at his sentence

Then it come to my head, the moment when the target and the guards relax is…

When our client just about to enter the car, 3 people with black clothes running towards them, fortunately, my father realized their presence and immediately pulls his sword

"Shigure, tell the car to go, now!" he screamed.

"Ok, Inori, Minato, give Dad back up, we have guest here" I said and loading bullets to my gun, as well as all of my group

Then 2 of them stop half way while there's one with blond hair come towards us with her gun, most of the 'normal' bodyguards already killed by the two people behind while the blond girl jumped to the car, kicked the front window and killed the driver. I and my friends still engaged the mysterious assassin, but Akira already cut at the leg by a raven haired girl make him couldn't even walk a bit and Sora already shot at the arm by a brunette boy, Yui is the strategic planner and she already knocked out by the other brunette girl with mask.

"Shigure, take the blond one!" scream my father

I immediately run and the car then crash to the nearby pole and the girl jumped from the car, when the other bodyguard exited the car and being killed in one shot by the raven haired girl who now engaged a fight with my father. Well, she won't get away with my father. But, then I engaged the blond hair who drives me away from the car while Inori and Minato fight the brunette boy. They seems so strong, they could aim very well within 30 meters and their combat ability is out of question, is this the power of Inferno, the independent assassin squad?

I then noticed the brunette girl loading a new pack of bullets and walking casually towards the car while I could hear our client screamed in fear when the girl finally get at the car door. Begging for his life, I immediately run to his way, but the blond girl punch me right in the gut and once again, tried to slash me, but seem like my training paid off, I managed to dodge.

I could hear a the brunette girl managed to ask our client about his last words and he just shivering in fear while the brunette girl said, "You've fallen to deep and you can't be judged by law, we're Phantom, we'll exterminate the sinners like you, the one who bring suffering, should be exterminated completely"

I then heard 3 gun shots, the girl's gun already fired and she turns back; fire her gun to the air as the other then stopped their fighting.

The brunette boy then stopped his fight with 2 of my friends; Inori has a gash on her arm while Minato already have cuts everywhere. My father still fighting with the raven haired girl and he seem to have a difficult time.

Sasuke's POV

Why is she so fast, there's no one faster than me, in my sharingan mode, the girl then pull out her katana and I pull out my sword. The two of us engaged in sword fight until I don't know when, she pull out her gun and managed to shot me at my arm. I then fell down and I heard gun shot, and she immediately jumped to the nearby tree and all 3 of her companions arrived beside her. Then all of them jumped again, leaving us at the site. I could hear Shigure screaming and trying to follow them,

"Stop it, Shigure, our client is dead already, it's futile, do you want to get more wounds?" I asked him.

It's true, all of us have wounds, even Shigure has 3 big cut at his legs. I then go to the car to see our client already shot at the head, obviously dead already. Even if we're a bodyguard organization, we don't like killing others and tried to prevent any casualties in any of our mission, but there they are, killing everyone who is in sight, except for the ANBUs, I then wonder why they didn't kill us?

"Damn it, we lose to an assassin group!" scream Shigure in frustration.

I then sighed, put my phone and call Naruto to get us medical team right now!

Vier/Mio's POV

Mission Complete,

But I surprised to see my new friends to be in a bodyguard organization, I must ask Master about their background profile later. The four of us then pull out our mask and Zwei started the engine, retreating from the site.

"You're getting soft, Vier" said Ein, beside me.

"Why do you think so?" I asked her. Ein is the first one entering our squad and not to mention she's the coldest one

"You usually killed the entire eyewitnesses, but you spared them" answer the girl

"If I remember correctly, they're your new friends at school right?" ask Zwei

"No, I don't have friends, they are the one who consider them self as my friends" I answer him coldly

"Good, don't let them get on your way in your mission" said Ein

"Yes"

Shigure's POV

I'm on my way to our head quarter, to report the mission to our Hokage, or you could say our leader. Uncle Naruto is the one who lead the organization; his father was the leader before him. And Minato also strive for that position.

I and my father enter headquarter while the other go to the medical department for their wounds. Well, Minato did ask to go with us, but apparently my father wants to have a private conversation with our Hokage.

-KNOCK- KNOCK-

"Enter" said the voice behind

"It's me, dobe" said my father

Normal POV

"TEME!" Said Naruto, "It's about time you visit, by the way, Hi Shigure, how's your mission?"

"Failure, the client was killed by an assassin group" answer Sasuke

"WOAH, THAT'S A RECORD, YOU FAILED A MISSION, TEME" scream Naruto again, holding his laugh

"And that's not a laughing matter, Dobe" said Sasuke, hitting his head

"Then, who's the assassin group, man…they must be strong, managed to injure you like that" said Naruto

"Inferno, that's why I'm here, to ask you about them, I'm getting rusty, it's about time to get mission again" said the raven haired man

"You're damn right, we're short of people, since that little puny bastard of a group appeared, our member are killed in their mission, you're lucky to survive, they usually killed the entire witnesses" said Naruto

"Hey, by the way, you have to see the new girl in Shigure's class" said Sasuke

"What? Finally he has a girlfriend?"

"No, you stupid, just see her, I'm going home!" said Sasuke

Shigure stayed at the room while his father already outside, going to the medical department.

"So, what's wrong with you, Shigure?" ask the Hokage

"I want to ask if Kisame has any mission for one month?" ask the boy

"No, what's wrong?"

"I want to train with him, the assassin group defeats us very easily, and it seems that they're going to do many assassination missions after this and I really want to defeat them" said the boy.

Seeing the determination in the boy's eyes, Naruto sighed,

"Okay, I'll tell Kisame to go to your house tomorrow, and tell your bastard father, his brother is coming back from U.S tomorrow" said Naruto

The boy nod at him and exited the room, leaving him alone

"Sniper type assassin, eh? When we're in need of your ability, where are you, Sakura-chan?" he asked to no one as he stared to the ceiling

Vier/Mio's POV

I pulled my phone and decided to give Master our mission status so she won't send Lizzie to see us tomorrow.

"Hello, Vier, is that you?" ask the woman

"Yes, Master, mission accomplished, I will bring you the mission report tomorrow night" I said to her

"Good, by the way, there's a mission for you 1 week later" said the woman

"Just me or with the rest?" ask me

"All of you, you will go undercover as a maid, don't forget to use wig, just in case, and you do it with Ein and the other, I'll give you the mission detail tomorrow night and don't forget this mission is at next week" said the woman

"Yes, Master" I answer her and hung the phone

"So, we got a new mission?" ask Drei from the front seat

"All of us, next week at a mansion" I said to them

The two of them nod at me and we spent the rest of the ride with silence.

The next morning…

I go to school with Zwei, or for them it's my brother; I could see Inori, Yui, and Sora already waiting for me at the gate. I run to them and they wave their hand for me.

"Morning Mio-chan how's your first day in Konoha?" ask Inori

"It's a nice city" I answer her.

"By the way, where's the rest of the boys?" ask Sora

"You don't know? Shigure won't come today, so is Minato, and Akira is bed-ridden at the hospital because of yesterday night" said Inori

"What are you doing until he's bed-ridden, are you in a gang fight or something?" I asked them with my curious tone, this is obviously acting, I can't get attached with someone, and it will get in the way

"No, we're a part of ANBU, a bodyguard organization and we have mission last night" said Inori easily

"You said that pretty casually" I said to her

"It's not a secret, everyone knows and that perverted lazy teacher of ours also a member" said Sora, referring to their white haired teacher

"You want to join too, Mio?" ask Sora, smiling to me

"No, I can't do martial arts" I answer them, lying

"Nah, we can train you" said Inori

"Just leave that subject aside, do you want to see Shigure and Minato at Shigure's house?" ask Yui

"Maybe they are training?" said Yui, "I heard Shigure is quite angry about last night"

"Hee… so want to skip school to go there?" ask Inori with a playful smile

"Um, I'm on my second day of school so I think I'll pass" I said to them

"I forgot, then…After school it is" said Yui

The rest of us nod at her and proceed to the school when their fan boys already in stand by

"INORI-CHAN, PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME"

"NO! SHE GOES WITH ME!"

"YUI, BE MY GIRLFRIEND"

"SORA, I LOVE YOU"

"MIO-CHAN, BE MY WIFE"

"Okay, I don't know I already have fan boys in one day" I said to the girls as we run away

"Well, you're cute and you have mysterious aura around you, kind of like Sora, I don't really think it strange" said Yui

"Is that so?" I ask her

"Of course, if not Shigure won't interested in you" said Inori

"Why his name did suddenly appeared?" ask Sora

"Why? Because Shigure likes Mio-chan" answer Inori cheerfully

"No he is not!" I said

"Yes he is"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Quit it, girls!" said Yui

And the two of us then keep silent, it's impossible for him to like me while I am not allowed to have emotions, it's like an endless nightmare, where you're like a lapdog, waiting for command.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Compound…

Normal POV

A man with long raven hair tied in a ponytail came out of the car, knocking the door; he could see Karin standing there.

"Oh, Itachi welcome home, I don't know you're coming today"

"I intend to make this a surprise, especially for my little brother, I have a surprise for him" he answer

"Sasuke is training at the training room, so is Shigure" said the red haired woman

"Thanks" said Itachi as he put his luggage and head to the training room.

At the training room before Itachi comes

Sasuke's training with his swords, he give up on guns, because he suck at it, well for normal people he is considered as a good aimer, but he always lost to Sakura back then, so he decided to give it up and work on swords instead, he then realized Kakashi standing at the door

"What do you want, Kakashi?" ask the man

"Want to ask something, what happened yesterday that you decided to come back to business?" ask him

"Lost to a little girl and got a gun shot at my arm here, I'm getting rusty" he answer as he point to his wounded arm

"Wow, that must be a big record, someone managed to beat Sasuke and it's a little girl" said Kakashi, smiling under his mask

"Shut your mouth, Kakashi, what do you want?" he ask again

"You're no fun, well, Sakura's back" he said

The man then drop his swords and walking towards him, "Where is she, tell me right now, Kakashi!"

"I don't know, we just got an information from our spy at the immigration department and he saw her name" said Kakashi

"I'll search for her myself" he answer

"Wait, our organization is currently have a problem with Inferno, you think you could just do as you want, I don't think so" said Kakashi, holding him back

"I don't care, as long I find her, I don't care what happen to that organization" answer him

"I don't think Naruto will be happy, isn't he your best friend since high school, and I won't be happy either, as your teacher" he said

"But…"

"We could search later, if we finished this problem with the Inferno, just focus to defeat their assassin and disband the group, even if we don't know who is at the top" said Kakashi. "By the way, Itachi's back today"

"Brother's back?" ask him, curious, he didn't hear anything about this, 'Naruto you bastard' he thought

"Talking about me?" ask Itachi, arrived at the scene

"Brother, welcome back" greet him

"Nice to be here, Sasuke, Kakashi-senpai, what are you doing here, it's rare for you to visit us" ask the older Uchiha

"Just have a little talk with your little brother, I'm going back to school right now, think about what I said, Sasuke" said the white haired man as he exited the room, leaving the Uchiha siblings alone

"It's already a long time, little brother, are you training, it's rare for you" ask his brother

"Why do I have to repeat my story all over again, I was defeated by a girl and got a gun shot at my arm here and I decided to participate at the ANBU again" answer the little brother

"Oh, and here I think you're going to search for that girl" said Itachi mockingly.

"Don't mention her, Itachi, I'm stressed here" answer Sasuke as he sheathed his sword.

"By the way, I have a little information for you concerning the one you are searching" said Itachi

It's silent for a moment until Sasuke breaks the silent

"Let's go to my office"

The two of them proceed to the office while they pass the other training room to see Shigure training with Kisame

"What's wrong with him, training like that?" ask Itachi

"Same story as me" he answer

After they arrived at Sasuke's office, he put his sword and sit at the couch while Itachi following.

"So, what do you have?" ask him

"I met her at U.S." answer his brother

"Is she alright and well…"

"Living peacefully and I don't saw her child or anything, but even if she managed to give birth, the child would be the same age as Shigure and I just saw her, not talking to her" answer the older Uchiha

"And, do you have anything else?"

"There is, I have information about Inferno" said Itachi, smiling

"Is this what you call a surprise? This is a surprise if you tell Naruto" said his brother mockingly

"Just hear me, Inferno is an assassin squad full of skillful assassin, range from little child to adult, they are split into smaller squads with 4 until 5 members with supervisor and assistant supervisor. There are many squads inside, but the strongest one is called Phantom with someone called Scythe Master as the supervisor, and the assassin usually don't have memory, either abandoned child or lose their parents and taken by them. They used code name and no one knows who they are since even they don't know who they are. They are ghost-like being, who existence don't belong no where, the nobodies, the forgotten, the lapdog of the government" said Itachi, handing him a file.

"Then, what countries have them as assassin?" ask Sasuke

"Japan, U.S., Italy, England, Korea, China, Netherland, and many of them, should I say the member of United Nation have them in contract, they paid the assassin and the assassin killed the criminals who couldn't be deal by normal law" answer Itachi

"And, what is it about Sakura?" he asked again

"Just a rumor, but the mafia who I managed to asked, tell that Inferno started to emerge 13 years ago, with just one assassin with pink hair and green eyes, just who do you think it is?" ask him

"Sakura won't kill people, she's not like that. And the assassin I encountered yesterday are two brunettes, one raven haired girl, and one blond haired girl" he answer back angrily

"People change, little brother, and don't trust anyone who came from U.S. within this month, it could be Inferno's member and they said the Inferno wants to eradicated the mafias in Japan and it should be obvious that many assassin roaming around, because almost all of their member are currently stand by in Japan" said Itachi

They stayed silent, Sasuke don't want to believe that Sakura has become an assassin when the past her wants to be a doctor who saves lives, but what Itachi said really makes sense and he forced to believe it. It's the past Sakura or not, she is one of the suspects behind Inferno's influence in the underworld.

After school, the girls decided to go to the Uchiha compound to see Shigure and then to the Minato's house, buy something and go to the hospital to see Akira

Inori knock the door and Karin opened the door, she gasped a little seeing the girls, especially the new girl in their group, but let them in whatsoever. She told them that Shigure's in the training room with Kisame

"Hey, Shigure" greet Inori to the boy, Shigure just finished his training with Kisame and sitting at a chair, he then noticed his friends standing at the door with the new girl

"Hey, what are you doing, all of you?" ask him

"Oh, you don't want to know tomorrow's homework?" ask Sora

"I won't go to school for a week, I have training" he answer

"Well, we just here to see you, right, Mio-chan?" said Yui

Mio just nod at him and hand him notes for today's lesson.

"Today's lesson" she said coldly. Shigure just nod at her while Kisame's staring at the new girl curiously

"Well, want to get something to eat at the living room, I have plenty of break" said Shigure, heading to the living room.

The girls all agreed and they walk to the living room to see Sasuke and Itachi drinking tea or coffee with files at their hand.

"Uncle, you're back?" ask Shigure

"Hey little boy, how's life?" ask Itachi

"Life sucks!" answer him

"And is this your friends?" he asked him, staring at the girls

"Hey, Uncle Itachi, remember me?" ask Inori. Itachi smiled at her and he recognized the other 2 girls but he then gasp when he see Mio, but gained his composure immediately

"Who's the new girl?" ask him

"Mio-chan, introduce your self" said Inori, pushing her forward

"I'm Azuma Mio, a transfer student nice to meet you" she said while bowing to the oldest Uchiha

"Nice to meet you too and where do you come from?" ask Itachi, feeling suspicious of her

"U.S. I'm moving here with my siblings" she answer

Then Sasuke finally noticed their presence and see the girls, again he gasp at the new girl and walk to Itachi's side

"Are you the new girl?" he asked

"Yes, I am. I'm Azuma Mio, nice to see you, Uchiha-san" she said, bowing again

"You're from U.S. right, where are your parents?" ask him

"Don't have any, they died in a car crash long time ago and I'm living with my 3 siblings" she answer

"Uncle Sasuke you must see her brother, he's hot, I bet your sisters are cute too" said Inori

"I really looking forward to see your brother" said Sasuke.

'Azuma… not Haruno, I guess not her child then' he thought

'U.S. could be an Inferno member' thought Itachi when he stole a glance behind her skirt, he's skilled at this, judging someone is a fighter or not. 'Maybe one of the Inferno's members, she has gun behind her skirt'

"Dad, I'm getting food for them do you could get along with Mio and the other. Inori, Sora, Yui, Mio, what do you want?" said Shigure

"Anything" said Mio

"Sandwich" said Inori

"I want water" said Yui

"Anything fine" said Sora

As Shigure exited the room, the girl seated at the couch, to face the 2 man, the 2 of them stared at Mio while the rest of the girls just chatted with them casually. Itachi with his oh-so-good acting managed to get a conversation with the new quiet girl

"So, Mio, what do you think of our family when you first met us, anything would do, even flames" said Itachi

The girl thinks for a moment, with eyes on her until she breaks the silent with 2 words,

"You're annoying" said the girl coldly

The other then anime sweat dropped when Itachi thought, 'when did I ever heard something like that?'

"A cold type eh?" ask Itachi to the girl while the other just covered her mouth, whispering, 'stupid!'

-KRING KRING-

Mio's phone ringing then she excuse her self and picked it up

"Yes?" ask her

"Where are you, Vier, I'm getting you now" said Zwei from across the line

"At the Uchiha compound, could you pick me now, I have appointment with Master" said the girl

"Got it, wait 15 minutes" answer him and he hung up the phone and Mio goes back to the living room

"What's wrong Mio-chan?" ask Sora

"My brother picking me up, I have to wait for 15 minutes" answer her

"It's a waste, we want to ask you for dinner" said Itachi

"I'm sorry, but I have to take care of my little sister" answer Mio

"It's alright, maybe next time, don't you think so, Sasuke?" ask Itachi to his brother

"Hn" he answer, then suddenly Inori screamed

"I remember now, the two of you are certainly look alike, when you speak that 'Hn'" said Inori cheerfully

"What do you mean?" ask Itachi

"Well, when we're trying to talk to her yesterday, she just answer with a 'Hn' all the way to the school's gate, and I remember it's look like someone who talk like that and I remember now, it's you Uncle Sasuke" answer the girl

"Inori, don't mention it, it's embarrassing" said Mio, pulling Inori down to the couch with an innocent look.

"Hahaha, but its true right, you're very cold yesterday" said Yui

"Yui…not you too" said Mio

The rest of the conversation and 15 minutes in the Uchiha compound don't have any meaningful event until Zwei comes and pick her up. After she leaves…

"Hey, Uncle, why the two of you gasp when you see Mio-chan?" ask Sora, he's as sharp as her father

"Nothing, it's not your problem" said Sasuke as he stand up and go to the training room

"He's weird" said Inori

"He's just stressed because of yesterday event don't mind it, your new friend just look like someone he knew long time ago" said Itachi as he hand them some food for Akira who's at the hospital.

The girls nod at him and go to the hospital. When suddenly Inori breaks the silent inside the car

"Hey, do you think Uncle Sasuke had a girlfriend before?" ask her

"What the hell are you thinking, he's Shigure father and already has a wife stupid" said Yui

"You're right, but I don't really think he's Shigure's real father" said Sora, as sharp as ever

"Why is it?" ask the other two

"If you think about it, a normal Uchiha usually takes 12 years to awaken their eye technique and that's already the longest one, and Shigure's 15 years old and couldn't do their bloodline limit, don't you think it's a little weird?" said Sora

"You're right but, he never told us anything" said Inori

"Just leave him alone, he will tell us if he wanted to" said Yui, brushing the topic

After that, at an insanely huge mansion near Konoha…

"I'll pick you up, tomorrow, Vier" said Zwei from behind the window car

The girl just nods and pushes the bell when a maid then opened the door. The white huge mansion is her mother's she's really rich because of her job with the Inferno and since she like big house, she build it a long time ago, Mio herself just went here about 2 times in a short time mission. But one thing she knows, this mansion is insanely big, it even has training room. And she has her own bed room here. Even Zwei, Ein, and Drei have their own room here.

"Ah, Miss, it's already a long time, your mother is up stairs, she's already expecting you" said the maid

"Alice…how's my mother?" ask Vier

"As good as ever, she just refusing to go out of the mansion since she arrived" answers the maid; she's an old maid, already working before Vier born and now is the head maid in the mansion.

"Is that so? Did I still have any clothes here?" ask the girl

"Yes, and I already prepare your room and your equipment arrived earlier, maybe she want a little training, your mother" said the maid as she pick her bag and lead her to a huge room up stairs.

The maid knocks the door and a woman's voice answering from behind

"Mistress, she has arrived" said the maid

"Let her in" answer the voice

Vier then opened the door and coming inside to see her mother, Scythe Master, Haruno Sakura, the Phantom's supervisor sitting casually at the couch, watching TV and drinking tea, she despise alcohol. The room is big as you know, Sakura like collecting guns even though she's using one everyday and medieval type swords also. Mio always think that her mother is beautiful, she has perfect body any woman would dream for and she's smart, not to mention she's the previous Phantom which means that she's super strong. But, one thing she lacks of, she's a bad workaholic. Even if she always has time for her, she always working anytime.

"You're early" said the woman

"Yes I think you want me to be a morning person" said the girl, sitting beside her mother

"You're going overboard on that mission, it's even at the TV" said her mother, pointing at the news, reporting the mysterious assassin who killed a guest at a party.

"Sorry, we encountered a few enemies" said the girl

"I don't really mind, the ANBU are strong and I know that, by the way, how's school, that's my former school, do you meet the white haired teacher who wears mask and always reading porn?" ask her mother, smirking at her memories with Kakashi

"He's my homeroom teacher" answer the girl

"Hah, I bet he's just reading the book and ignore the class" said her mother giggling.

"That's true and the fan boys irritated me" said the girl, pouting, she could show emotions, not acting in front of her mother, the one she loves the most.

"And…do you have friends?" she asked

"Some of them, it seems they are the popular kids or something like that" answer Vier, resting her head on her mother's lap

"Oh, and I bet you have fan boys already" said her mother, stroking her hair

Despite her ever cold attitude she's a perfect mommy's girl while she don't even know who's her father, she always burying herself in training, to met the others expectation as the ultimate first Phantom's daughter. And her mother for her is the one she holds dear

"A lot and I have to run with my friends to the back door" answer her

"Still the same school as ever" said Sakura, turning off the TV

"By the way, they asked me to go to the mall with them at the weekend, do I have any mission?" ask Vier,

"You could go, it's good to have friends, I'll make sure you don't have any mission" said her mother, smiling at her

"Thanks. Could I drop my act around them?" ask her again

"Of course that's what friends for but don't forget about your own secret" said the woman, picking her tea

"But, Ein said that I can't be emotionally attached, I shouldn't have any friends, they could get in the way and they are in the ANBU" said the girl

"I didn't forbid you too, as long it's not at your way on your mission, I don't mind and they're ANBU, they couldn't be killed that easily" said Sakura

"But…"

"You know what, if you're thinking that you're the lapdog of the government you can't get your place at the top of Inferno, I should at least secure you and the others a high position when I died right?" said her mother as she smile and pat her head.

"I get new friends, its Inori, Yui, Sora, Minato, Akira, and Shigure" said the girl, talking about her school friends

"You got a bunch of them, make sure to not kill them at the mission, I'll talk with Ein about it" she said again, "Ah, and let's train, I'll change my clothes in a minute"

Sakura's currently wearing something like a business woman clothes and there's no way she could train with it. (A/N: References for Sakura's clothes: Claudia McCunnen's clothes from Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)

"Then, what kind of training do you want today?" ask Sakura again

The girl thinks for a bit but then walks and gets a long range rifle

"Sniping" she answer, smiling at her mother

"Ok, then get your automatic gun also, we're going to work for speed today" said Sakura, as she going to her room.

Vier then released her long sweater and pull out her gun behind her skirt, she still want to speak more to her mother, but she could do that later.

"Let's go" said her mother, suddenly, already changed into training clothes.

"Ok, by the way, I go to Shigure's house today?" said the girl, cheerfully linking her arm to her mother

"Oh, you met his parents?" ask her mother

"Yeah, honestly he don't look like his father at all, he look like his mother, he has red hair like her mother and blue eyes, almost white" said Vier, describing the boy

"Oh, what's his family name?" ask her mother, they already arrived at a sniping room with guns everywhere and she picked a wide barreled automatic gun and prepare the targets

"Uchiha, if I remember correctly its Uchiha" answer the girl

Sakura just flinched a bit and then picked a target and shot it 6 times within 4 seconds with all of it its center

"Whoaa, the last time you did it 5 times within 4 seconds and now 6!"

"Today is speed, firing 6 target within 4 seconds, use any guns you wanted to and you need to concentrated, we could get to moving target if you could do this" said her mother

The girl nod and picked an automatic revolver and started training while her mother just watched her all the way. After an hour the girl finally get to shot 6 times in the center within 4 seconds.

"Yay, at last!" she jumped in joy

"That's good, then…" her mother picked her gun and press a button and the target started moving, she stayed at the center and shot the 6 lining moving targets within 3.5 seconds while her daughter just stared in awe

"Wow! How could you do that?" asked her

"Practice" she said as she pat her head, "by the way, you will stay for the night?"

"Maybe I will, if I remember, I should have clothes here" answer the teenage girl, loading her bullets

"Ok, then, I'll ask the maid to prepare your room, just continue your practice, and if you want to practice your sword play, ask Ein, I'm not very good at it" said Sakura

"And mother, you should get our of the mansion once in a while, it's not good for your health" said Vier

"Am I looking old enough to have my daughter scold me?" she asked at her, holding her laugh

"No, I think you must see around here, it's quite a beautiful city" said Vier.

"Well, I'll think about it, just continue your practice" she answered

Vier just nod and continue to practice at the room while her mother walking at the hall

'Uchiha it is? It seems he got happy life now' thought Sakura unconsciously but then she comes to her senses. 'No, I'm over him and I'm in the Inferno where secrecy is the most important thing'

After training, the two of them just spend mother-daughter quality time because the two of them always busy, even if it's missions or something else.

"By the way, this is the detail for your mission next week" said her mother, handing a file to her

She just nod and retreated from her mother's room.

* * *

_Wareware wa ryōhō no jinrui no tame, watashi-tachi nitotte, kono sekai de wa zainin no subete o konzetsu suru_

_We will exterminate all of the sinners in this world, for both the human race and for us_

_

* * *

_Then, there's the first chapter, you could probably guess the father of Mio and the other, but I'll let you know at the next chapter...

By the way, I'm focusing on Tsukiyagami family, so...

If you don't review I won't update

SHANNAROOO!

Review everyone


	3. Chapter 2: The Mall and The Mission

Then, this is the new chapter of Project phantom

I'm very happy, it's even more popular than my Tsukiyagami Family, and I thought that Tsukiyagami is my best one... ehhehhe

By the way I'm making Mio with Shigure and the other pairings will be announced later in this chapter,

Thanks to:

Paleshadow20

swordmistress2069

KayeStar

Broken Vicinity

hartqueen10

who's kindly inserting my story to their story alert or favorites

And to Broken Vicinity I'm really grateful because he/she is the first reviewers...

* * *

_私たちは感情を持っていない可能性が、我々はツールは、罪人を退治するように存在して_

_Watashi-tachi wa kanjō o motte inai kanō-sei ga, wareware wa tsūru wa, zainin o taiji suru yō ni sonzai shite_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Mall and the Mission

"You seem happy, Mio-chan" said Yui to the raven haired girl, they are currently walking at the school's corridor heading to the cafeteria for lunch, the guy already there.

"Has something good happen?" ask Sora

"That was…" started the girl while the other paying their attention at the girl, "A secret"

And the other just anime sweat dropped and Sora hit her right on the gut but she dodged easily

"You jerk, I did think you'll tell us" said Sora,

"Mio-chan don't play secret with us, that's cheating…" said Inori to the girl while she just smile and run to the cafeteria

"Ah, off she go, let's go to the cafeteria too" said Yui

When they arrived there, they just saw Mio chatting happily with the guys especially with Shigure who usually known as the quiet one. The Konoha High's cafeteria is really big; it's like a restaurant where you just eat whatever you want like buffet restaurant.

"Hey…" greet Inori

"Yo!" said Shigure back

When all of them already seated, Minato break the silent

"Hey, you know what, Takeshi's back" he said and the other suddenly have their attention on him, well except Mio because she don't even know who the hell he is.

"What? At last!" said Inori

"Um, who's Takeshi?" ask her

"Oh, I forgot, you're new, Takeshi's our childhood friend, he went to U.S. 3 years ago for mission, guarding someone and he will back today" said Minato

"Oh…" said the girl nodding.

"And Uncle Sai also back" said Minato sighing at this

"If it's him I really don't like it" said Shigure, hold a kind of dislike to Sai

"Who's Sai?" ask the girl again

"Takeshi's father" answers Shigure, "By the way, Mio, you're sure to go shopping with Inori with the mall at the weekend, she's a crazy shopper"

"Hm, I really want to go, I've never go to that mall" answer the girl, smiling at him

"You hear that, Shigure, even Mio-chan want to go to the mall with me," said Inori, smiling evilly at the boy who just sweat dropped at her, remembering his past experiences when he went shopping with her.

"Hey, let's pick Takeshi this afternoon" said Minato to the group,

"I'm fine with it" said Shigure

"Me too" said Sora

"I'm fine" said Yui

"I want to go too" said Mio, surprising everyone

"Your brother…he will pick you up like usual didn't he?" ask Shigure

"I will call him and tell him to not pick me up today, if you drive me home of course" she said to them, "By the way, could we pick up my younger sister today?"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR SISTER!" said Inori, eyes full of curiousness

"Okay, okay, let's go to the middle school division to see my sister after school" said the girl, the other also curious about her sister if the girls said that her brother is kind of good looking

"Yay!" scream Inori, the rest of the day go along without any problems and here it is, the time to see the little sister…

Mio leads them to the middle school division to see a bunch of boys crowded in one point and a blond girl then coming out from the crowd with the boys surround her, the girl is definitely very cute, with her blond hair in tied in 2 high ponytails and the middle school's sailor uniform, her friends also surround her when she noticed them and smiling widely and then run to our direction.

"Mio nee-chan…" she screams while she run to their direction and crushing the raven haired girl with a bear hugs.

"Cal, don't kill me" said her supposed to be sister

"Eh, I'm not killing you, I'm expressing my love to my dearest sister" answer the girl, "and this is?"

"'My friends introduce your self, Cal" said the older girl, the blond girl then turn her body to face them and cheerfully said, "Hello, I'm Azuma Cal, nice to meet you all"

The other just stood there like a statue, not expecting a super cheerful sister for someone as quiet as Mio. The boys are much more worse than the girl the two of them blushing madly, well, it's Minato who's worse

"Um, hello?" ask the girl, waving her hand in front of their faces

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm Yamanaka Inori, nice to meet you too" said Inori coming to her sense, she slightly jealous of Mio's family. Mio's a cute and quiet type girl which makes her seem cool, her brother, Reiji is a gentle and kind one, and now her younger sister is a super cute blond girl with cheerful attitude, just how perfect could her family get, now she really wanted to see her older sister

"I'm Sabaku no Sora, nice to meet you" said Sora

Then all of them introduce themselves, but Cal seems to has her interest at the red haired teenage boy who's standing beside her sister, she smirked at her sister and said, "Is Shigure-san your boyfriend, nee-san?"

Both of them blushed and Mio screamed angrily at her, "NO, WE'RE NOT!"

"Joking, then, I will go home with Reiji-nii, you could go with your friends and your boyfriend" said the girl as she retreated from the site

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" scream her again while her little sister just runs away in her laugh

"Your sister is really different from you" said Yui lazily

"Yes she is, she's a very cheerful child isn't she" said Mio

"Then, should we go to the airport?" ask Minato, calling his driver

Meanwhile, a red car stopped in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and a beautiful woman in her usual clothes plus a sunglasses on covering her eyes step out of the door and everyone's attention goes to her, with her pink hair and a rather revealing clothes, she swing the door of the flower shop and going to the flower bouquet section while the blond owner of the shop didn't recognized her presence

She look at the bouquet and move to the single flower section to find that the blond owner come to her side and ask,

"What kind of flower does you searching for?" ask her

"Begonia, orange Lily, Monkshood, that's all" answer he woman

"All right, I will get it for you" said the blond owner who then thought, 'who would like such a hateful flower'

"Seems you forget me already, Ino" said the pink haired woman as the blond owner turns her head and see her removing her sunglasses, revealing a pair of emerald eyes, who stared at her mysteriously, kind of scanning her up and down

"Sa…ku...ra?" ask the blond woman who is surprised to see her old friends visiting her in her rather unusual clothes

"Who else?" ask her as she kneel down and stared at the flowers

"Oh My God, when did you come back, just wait until I tell Naruto and Sasuke, they will be super surprised, especially Sasuke" she said cheerfully and crush her into a bear hug

"First of all release me, Ino" said the pink haired woman

"Well, why didn't you tell me, but if you mention it, we've never stayed in contact for a long time" said the woman sadly

Sakura just keep staring at the flowers and then said, "by the way, owner, where's my flowers?"

"Ah, I forgot about that, sorry Saku, I'll get them for you" said Ino as she pack her the flowers she wanted to buy, "hey, these flowers… for what?"

"Oh, it's for decoration in my house, or rather mansion" answer the woman as she checking the flowers casually

"You have a mansion!" ask her

"I have the white mansion near here" answer her again

"That's the biggest mansion here, if you don't count the Uchiha Compound, just what did you do that you have the money?" ask Ino to her

"That is…" she said, "none of your business if you want to stay safe, Ino"

Ino just then feel the atmosphere is colder than before and while shivering ask her, "But, you are missing 15 years ago and at least I want to know"

Sakura stand up and step to the cashier, Ino immediately run to the cashier and Sakura pay it. But then she continue, "By the way, you won't tell anyone about this right, Ino" as her eyes changed from bright emerald eyes into darker shade with her iris become more visible, look like crescent moon, make her look scary (A/N: reference from Ein and Zwei changing eyes in Phantom)

Ino just stayed silent, she always scared of those eyes and now she is looking right into those scary eyes. She couldn't manage to say or move her body. Then Sakura smirked at her reaction and in a faster speed than the normal human is, she's already at the door

"You won't tell anyone about me and this is an instruction, glad to meet you again Ino" she said, still keeping her eyes while after she left the shop, Ino fell down in a loud voice, making Kiba who is upstairs immediately comes down to see his wife fell down in shiver and hugging her body

"Ino, what happened?" he ask her while the woman just shook her head but keep shivering, but at least she want to says something to her husband,

"The visitors, buy monkshood, orange lily, and Begonia" she said to him and Kiba just stared at her confusedly and he saw red car passing by, with his excellent sight, saw the driver, a pink haired woman with sunglasses.

"That was the visitors?" he ask her and she keep shivering

"I am scared, I'm afraid of those eyes" she said in low voice, while Kiba step to the phone and dialing Naruto's number, but before that Ino stopped him, "Don't" said the woman

"Why? He deserved to know" said Kiba

"She changed; she's not the past Sakura, she won't let me tell anyone or who knows what will she do later" she said while having her gaze at the floor, Kiba just sighed and put the phone to its place and pat her head, "They will find out eventually, don't worry" he said to her

The kids are inside the airport, waiting for their friend's arrival from U.S. but Sora is the one who looks happiest among them, not to mention Shigure and the others seem happier than before.

Then a teenage boy with jet-black hair coming out from the arrival gate, having his huge suitcase and his father tailing him from behind, Minato smiled widely and screams at him

"Takeshi, here!" as he waving his hand

The boy realized his voice and run happily to his side,

"Hi, Minato, all of you too" he said with a wide grin on his face

"Yo!" greet Shigure

"Long time no see, buddy" he said to the red haired boy but then noticed an unfamiliar girl near them, "And this is?"

"Ah, I forgot, this is Azuma Mio, a transfer student from U.S. like you" said Inori, introducing Mio who step forward and bow at him,

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Mio" he said to her, also bowing at her, he then smirked and said to her, "So anyone has this girl?"

"Yes of course, it's Shigure" said Inori cheerfully

"No, he's not!" scream Mio to her friend while the other just burst laughing when Sai come to their place and again, gasp at the new girl

"Uncle Sai, hello!" said Inori while the other give their greetings and speak a bit with the older man

"Is this your new friend?" he ask, staring at the raven haired girl

"I'm Azuma Mio, nice to meet you" said the girl, bowing at him in respect

"Oh, from U.S. maybe we could chat sometime" answer the man as he retreated, leaving the kids happily speaking with each other, until Minato's got a phone call

-KRING KRING-

"Yes, father, what is it?" ask the blond boy

"Yo, Minato, you have mission next week, guarding a mafia boss in a big mansion" answer his father from behind the line

"Okay, by the way, Takeshi's here. Could he come too?" ask the boy

"Alright, ask Sai to come here" answer Naruto as he shut the phone

"What's wrong?" ask Shigure

"Mission, it seems that Inferno going to kill someone again" answer Minato which make the red haired boy shiver in excite.

"At last, I want to have rematch with the blond hair girl" he mumbling

"And Takeshi, this mission is for you too" said Minato to the new boy

He just nods at him and all of them go to their own respective house.

At the weekend, the boys already exhausted in bringing the girls' bags and even Mio offered them to give her some, but their pride as boys don't let them do that

"Mio-chan, that's a boy's job, just let them and go to the next store" said Inori as she take her hand and get her to a new clothes shop while Mio just staring worriedly at the boys

"By the way, it seems that we will spend a long time here, so you could go anywhere you want, but come back here in 1 hours, oh, and leave the bags here, I'll get it to the customer service" said Inori, winking her eye at the boys who sighed and leave their bags, leaving them

Sakura's POV

I hate mall!

That Vier, she managed to make me out of the mansion when I don't want to go out a bit, it's too crowded here and I don't like it, it's true that I need new clothes as well, but I could hire designer to do it, not roaming around while I could meet old acquaintances. I sighed, remembering an event a while ago when a stupid man tries to flirt with me and I punch him on his gut, I smirk at this, it's such a good memories. I buy a single cone of ice cream, reminiscing about this mall, I could remember we usually spend our time hanging out here; I seems to disturbed in thinking that I hit a boy with red hair and blue eyes hit me and make my ice cream fell to the floor

Shigure's POV

I hit someone with green eyes and pink hair, she is very beautiful, If Aunt Ino is beautiful, she's much more than that, I could see everyone staring at us and the men started drooling at this woman. She's wearing casual clothes with dark blue tank top doubled with black cardigan and short pants. My own coffee also fell to the floor when I hit her

"I'm sorry" I said to her, bowing

"Don't mind it, I'm the one not focusing on the road" she said to us, her voice, sounded like angel, she has almost the same voice as Mio which I think also very beautiful too.

"But, I'm the one hit you, at least let me change that" I said to her, staring at her falling ice cream

She smiled at me and said, "Then, thank you very much, I would like to"

We then go to the ice cream stall and even bought her a full portion of banana split and she's staring at us confusedly

"Well, I guess you would change it with the same single cone" she said to us

Minato just grinning, Takeshi is smiling at her, and I just nod

"It's our fault, umm, Miss..?" said Takeshi

"I'm Sakura" she answers us. Then we started to introduce our self

"I'm Shigure" I said to her,

"Minato" said my blond friend cheerfully

"Takeshi, nice to meet you" said the black haired boy

"And… why are you here, it's rare for boys to hang out just with their own, where's your girlfriend?" she asked us in teasing manner, I found out that she's quite enjoyable to talk with

"Ah, they're at the store, shopping crazily" answer Minato, sighing

"Ahahah, its common, don't worry" answer the woman, she's very interesting, a beautiful woman who looks like at the same age as our parents, alone in this big mall, excuse me, almost every man in this city would want her as their date…

"And how about you, Miss Sakura, for someone as beautiful as you, it's impossible to be alone" ask Takeshi boldly

She stayed silent for a bit then answer us, "I'm just a business woman, searching for a peaceful walk around without company"

After a while of talking she finally bid us goodbye and we get to our appointed place, to see Mio has been over a full makeover with Inori, she's blushing madly and Inori pushed her to face us

"How do you think?" ask Inori to us

We stayed silent in surprised to see her like this, it's very cute and suited her very well, I could feel myself blushing while Minato already has nosebleed and Takeshi started to flirting with the girl and I somehow feel angry at him, he supposed to have Sora already and the girl don't seem to mind it, her boyfriend is a little womanizer

"It's good" I said to them and they gasp

"Okay, if Shigure said well then, it could be translated as fantastic for our language" said Yui to the other boys who agreed with her words.

After a while of chatting and hanging around, all of us go back to our house, Mio's being picked by her brother, and the other have their driver picked them up, and I have my father picking me at the mall, we're currently at the car right now, intend to go to a weapon dealer for my new swords and get my father old swords

"So, how's your day?" ask my father

I sighed and said, "Its torture, Inori is crazy"

He just laughed at me and said, "Like Ino, she was like that too"

"Don't laugh at me, and hear me out, we met a very beautiful woman at the mall earlier" I said to him

"Oh? I don't know you have interest in older woman" he said in teasing

"I don't! I just want to tell you, she has pink hair and green eyes and…" when I said that, my father suddenly stopped the car, it's a red light but it's too sudden, he stared at me in his serious eyes and asked

"What's her name?"

"Sakura" I answer him in confused, he never has interest in woman whatsoever, my mother is considered as beautiful, she's a famous model before and my father never has any interest in her.

He flinched and curse silently, I could hear like, 'why I didn't go there?' or something like that when we finally arrived at the gloomy weapon store, honestly I don't like the owner, he's a bit creepy, even if when you talked with him, he's actually a good guy

My father and I entered the door and see the shop as usual; guns, swords, and weapons everywhere even dynamite. The shop owner, in his usual glasses and tied blue hair staring at us and smiled

"Oh, Sasuke-kun and Shigure-kun, it's already a long time, what is it this time?" he asked us

My father step forward and said, "Shigure need new sword, do you still have Zabuza's sword?"

"Oh, of course, I will get it, I already polish it and it's a magnificent sword, how about you?" he answer him

"I come to get my Kusanagi back" he said

The shop owner stayed silent a bit and answers, "Is that so, at last" he said as he get a black stick look alike from the shelf and the sword is wrapped by a black fabric and he finally pull out the fabric, revealing a full black sword with white line at the center

"It's already prepared, I polish it as much as I can, it can cut anything now, the ultimate, strongest sword, ever exist" said the owner

My father smirked at him and he grabbed the sword, unsheathed it and the sword emitting a very beautiful light, a very good sword indeed

"And about Shigure's sword?" my father asked him, sheathed his sword and wrapped it again in the fabric when the shop owner go to the back and give me a very big sword, I could handle it of course, I'm used to Samehada, which Kisame lent me in daily basis. I swing it around a few times and smiled

"It's a good sword" I said to the shop owner

Then, my father told me to put the swords at the car and for me to wait for him to pay and stayed inside,

Normal POV

"So, if you're getting back your Kusanagi, it would mean that she's back already?" ask him

"Shut your mouth, it's just that the new enemy is stronger, I need my sword" answer the Uchiha

"Oh? And here I think you already reconcile with her" answer the owner mockingly

"It's not your problem" said Sasuke as he hand him his money and turned back when the owner started to say something

"By the way, this…" he said, handing him a piece of paper

"What is it?" asked him, unfolding the paper, to see an address

"Her house now, you probably want to come" he said

He smirked and said, "For this time, I'm grateful to you, maybe we will meet each other again, Kabuto"

He then exited the store and Kabuto just stared at him behind his glowing glasses.

The next day, at Konoha High…

"Shigure's not here" said Mio to her friends, Akira already discharged from the hospital and seemed pissed about their failure

"Oh…? Our little cute Mio-chan worried?" ask Inori, mockingly to the girl and granted an angry pout from the girl

"No, I'm not" she said and turned back to her desk and flip her phone to see her mother texted her

'I'm going to pick you at your apartment after school; we're going to pick the new guns and weapons'

"Hey, Mio how about going to Shigure's house again today?" ask Yui to the girl and she just shook her head

"Sorry, I have a minor business with my sister" she answer them

"Oh, you can't come, and then…will you go with us to the ANBU headquarter?" ask Minato, "I want to show you out headquarter, maybe you would want to join, it's good that we could do missions together"

"No, by the way, where's your friend, the one from U.S.?" ask the girl again

"Ah, about Takeshi… he's coming here tomorrow, he need to do something about the administration he said" answer Sora to the group

"Is that so… hey it's already changing subject, let's change our clothes, Mio, we have P.E. after this" said Inori, taking her clothes and run away, followed by the other

"Then, my youthful students… We're going to do Baseball today, pick your group!" said the ever youthful teacher, Rock Lee with Might Guy for the older classes

"What the Hell with that teacher, he's weirder than Kakashi" said Mio, whispering to Yui

"Yeah, he's the weirdest teacher here" answer her, giggling at the girl's reaction

"He's a member of ANBU too, his martial arts ability is the strongest between us, well, that except Shigure's father" said Inori

"Oh…" answer the girl, seems bored

"And, Mio-chan, let's grouped with the boys, we have 6 people with Akira being here" said Inori, pointing to Akira who's just discharged from the hospital yesterday night

"Okay, then who want to tell the teacher, I don't want to talk with him" said the girl, feel disgust at the bushy brow teacher

"I will," said Minato, going to the teacher and he suddenly screamed to the whole class

"THEN…MINATO'S GROUP WILL HIT FIRST!" said the teacher and they get to their position with Akira hitting first, he immediately got a homerun and continued with Mio who's forced by the girls hitting the ball

With perfect control and unfortunately she doesn't get any homerun but managed to get them a point at least…

"Mio-chan you're good" said Inori

The rest of the day passed without any event, but that was until Sakura come to the Phantom's apartment

"Hey!" said the woman, opening the door, Drei jumped to hug her while the older two just bow at her and Vier coming to her way

"Master!" greets Drei cheerfully

"How are you, Drei?" ask the woman kindly

"Fine, Ein and Zwei too" she said pointing at the older two when Vier come to their side

"What kind of gun do you want?" she asked them

"Anything" answers Zwei

"Revolver, automatic" answers Ein while Drei asked for semi-automatic gun

After that in the car…

"How's your school?" ask Sakura

"Fine, nothing big, I just met their friend from U.S. called Takeshi with his father, Sai" answer the girl

"Oh, I know his father, but don't tell them, by the way we're going to a weapon store and he's also an information broker" said her mother, parked her car in front of a gloomy store, she entered the store and Vier tailing behind her, to see a man with blue hair and glasses turning his head to see them

"Oh my…when he came to get his Kusanagi, I figured that you are back, it seems that I'm not wrong, is it Sakura?" said the shop owner while Sakura just glared at him

"Don't you dare to tell them anything Kabuto, and I'm here to get weapons, I need 4 guns, 1 semi-automatic, a revolver, heavy tank rifle, and an automatic. Also swords" said the woman

The owner nod at her and get her the guns while Sakura tell Vier to come there and show her to the owner

"And one sword for this girl" said Sakura and Kabuto staring at her, measuring her hands and his smile went wider

"She's perfect, I just make a katana, a very excellent one, even it could be par with Kusanagi, my masterpiece, I'll get it for you and Sakura do you want your gun?" he asked

"Yes please" answer the woman boringly while he picked a white colored fabric and opened it, to reveal a katana with red sheath and Vier unsheathed it to see a black katana, she just smiled at this

"This is good" she said and the owner smiled at her and go to the back, to get a gold colored box and hand it to Sakura

"Ragnarok, your gun, specially made with special kind of metal, it weight more than 4 kilos and it could be use for defense too, and it's perfect for long range aiming, also… this could fire a special kind of bullet which go with extraordinary speed, more than other guns" said the owner as Sakura get the box, scanning the gun and pick it, Vier's surprise to see her mother could pick it very easily and aim for the farthest part of the room and hit the vase perfectly.

"This gun is really perfect for me" she said, and put it back on the box

"You're getting better, when you last saw me to hand this gun, you couldn't aim that good" said Kabuto, as he get his money from Sakura plus extra for hiding information about her

"You flattered me too much, Kabuto, well I'm going, let's go, Vier" said Sakura exiting from the shop

The next day, Shigure and the rest of the boys still don't come to the school, Inori said that they're busy training because of their incoming mission which could make them fight the Phantom once again, boys are like that… It continued for another week until the mission finally called

The ANBU group is now inside the mansion, with Sasuke and Kiba, the one appointed by Naruto to tailed along, 'Don't let them get distracted by their little revenge with the Phantom' Sasuke recalled what Naruto said, he sighed, he really want to go to Sakura's enormous mansion now…

The Mafia boss already calling them and he wanted them to guard the mansion, never let suspicious person enter that huge mansion filled with maids and butlers roaming everywhere, Sasuke just walking around a corridor when he then crush into a maid with blond hair and green eyes, with the same shine with her emerald eyes

"I'm very sorry, dear guest" said the maid apologetically as she bowing to him nervously

He picked up her scattered laundry while she then ceased him to do it, "Please, it's not appropriate for you to do this, dear guest, you are my master's guest and this is my job" she said as she then picked the laundry herself and retreated from the site while Kiba then coming to his side

"Hey, Sasuke what's wrong with the maid?" he asked and the Uchiha just shrugged

"Nothing, what's wrong at the outside?" he asked back and Kiba's face then dropped into a small grunt

"The Phantom's coming, a brunette young man with mask killing off the guards outside and a girl with brown hair also with a mask already killing all the maids at the first floor, the damn Boss will be arriving soon at the helipad at the rooftop and the kids are fighting with the Phantom right now, by the way, the raven haired girl that you said isn't here, maybe you should standby at the only stairs to the rooftop" said Kiba

He nod and then run off to the stairs, to see the raven haired girl with white mask, decorated with blue butterfly on the side already standing there, seemed to be waiting for him, she have a katana with her now, with red sheath and white butterfly as the pattern. He changed his eyes to sharingan and charged to the girl while unsheathing his legendary Kusanagi and the girl also unsheathed her katana

They charged to each other, Sasuke acknowledge it, this girl is talented, and she's fast and also has almost the same accuracy as Sakura who's considered a sniping genius. She tried to slash her but she jumped and pulls her gun, shooting him while Sasuke with his super speed could dodge without problems, he then run forward and clashing his swords with the girl, he's surprised though, he think that this Kusanagi could slash into anything, even swords, he has proved it long time ago, the Kusanagi could easily slash any ordinary swords. The girl then saw his eyes and she seemed surprised, he used this chance to finally slash her arm, giving her a huge gash

"That's my payment for giving me a shot before" he said to her, smirking as the girl, with her mask, she seemed unaffected with his sentences but then within a split second, she sheath her katana and using double guns, to shot him and managed to give him another shot in his other arm and legs, practically disable him to move, he's sure he could see her eyes turning to emerald green and her pale skin, the girl sighed at him and then proceed to the stairs, still holding her arm and vanished form his sight

Meanwhile with the kids…

Shigure's facing difficulties facing the brunette girl with maid's clothes, why he didn't think of it? They must be going undercover as a maid, seeing that the Boss has a huge amount of maids roaming around everyday. Even if he already trained with Kisame for a whole week, and using Zabuza's sword, he still couldn't defeat the brunette girl with sword and an automatic revolver. He already has cuts and bruises while the girl just staring at him in her superior looks which make him much more pissed. Kiba and the other kids are facing the other brunette boy and the only surviving kids are Minato and Sai, seeing that Akira still forbidden to do missions. The girls already knocked down by the other blond girl who head upstairs. He continued to fight the brunette assassin and soon, he tried his last effort to slash her with his sword, but the girl already hit his nerves system at the back of his neck, instantly make him fall down to the floor

At the roof top, Vier who removed her mask then she waited patiently for her target, a helicopter soon arrived and a fat Mafia Boss with 2 bodyguards behind him the Boss smiled at him and said,

"I'm back, where's the other, is it just you?"

"Yes, Master, Welcome back, they're currently sleeping now" she said in her cheerful fake voice ad smile

"Sleeping? In this bright day?" he asked again as Drei, without her mask, shot the bodyguards at the head, killing them

The Boss then stared at them surprised, while Vier picking her gun and aiming for his head while the Boss shiver in fear

"You… what are…" he couldn't finish his sentence while Vier already answers him

"Phantom" she said as she shot him, at the head, the bullet reach the helicopter behind him, slightly cutting Drei's hair strands, the Boss then fell dead at the floor as the two of them place their mask and head downstairs, she could see Sasuke glaring daggers at her, but seeing that he couldn't even move, she's going past him and soon, depart from the mansion

After that, at the ANBU headquarter…

"YOU FAILED AGAIN, TEME, THAT'S REALLY A RECORD!" scream Naruto to his friend, secretly laughing

Sasuke growled at him, even in his wheelchair, being the stubborn Uchiha he is, he forced the medic to get him to Naruto immediately, making him has to go in the wheelchair

"Shut up, Naruto. I have something to tell you, Sakura could be involved in this" he said to the blond, granted a sigh from him

"What's the prove?" he asked his friends

"I saw one of the assassin, she has green eyes, the same as her and I could faintly see her same changing eyes as Sakura has" he answered the blond man

"Your eyes is as fast as usual" Naruto said

"Then…what should we do?" he asked his blond friend

"I don't know" he answered truthfully and they soon stopped their talk, not noticing the child eavesdropping at them, Shigure, Minato, and also the others

The next day, the group meets Mio who greet them cheerfully and asked what happened, especially to Shigure

"What happened, you seemed frustrated?" she asked to the red haired boy, he just shrugged and tell her about their failure

"So, that's it, we lose again and I'm extremely pissed" he said to her gaining a laugh from the raven girl

"Don't laugh at me I usually accomplished all of my mission, it's hurting my pride as the son of Uchiha Sasuke, he always accomplished his mission, my father is" he said to her and the girl then say back, "Me too, always living under my mother's successful shadow"

"Your mother?" he asked, but then she just smiled and brush the object while then Minato come to their side

"Hey, I found the access to ANBU data base, let's see it later" he said as the girl stared at him with her confused face

"Ah, it's about someone named Sakura, she's connected to the Inferno, so we think to search a bit of information about her" answer the red haired boy as Mio then flinched and unconsciously said, "You'd better not,"

"What did you say, Mio, are you alright, you seem different?" ask Shigure, waving a hand across her face when she then noticed her words and shook her head,

"I'm alright, you want to see the data right, and I guess it's a top secret, so I'll go home" she said but Shigure hold her arm

"It's not that hidden, come with us, you will see the ANBU hideout" he said and the group soon arrived at the ANBU headquarter

It's a huge building and the girl practically stunned by it, well, the Inferno's headquarter also big, but she has to act, right

"Come, Inori already there" said Shigure and they come inside, with a few people gasping at her, they seemed surprised and she then arrived at the database room with old books and records of the ANBU

"Hey, Shigure, Mio-chan too, why are you here, finally decided to join us?" ask Inori

"She's just here to see the data" answer Shigure, he's the only one against Mio entering the ANBU, because it will risk her lives, and how could he did that

"Well, we found a book and a CD, probably a video or something like that" said Inori, handing them a book

'ANBU Member's record'

Number: 0087

Haruno Sakura,

Birth date: XX/YY/ZZZZ

Specialty: Sniping

"Hey, this is the one Akira's always talking about" said Yui

"What!" they all asked her

"Akira always talk that she's his idol who managed to defeat his father in a sniping contest, he really idolized her" answer Yui

"Of course, I idolized her the most, she's the best sniper in ANBU history" said Akira with sparkling eyes

"Okay, okay, just shut your mouth and see her data" said Shigure, flipping the page

'Born in Japan, her parents were killed by the mafia and she raised by the U.S. ANBU branch and in her teenage, she move back to Konoha to help the ANBU in Japan branch, she's now missing and never contact the headquarter for 15 years. Included in team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hatake Kakashi'

"Well, if you want to know about her more, you have to ask your father, Minato, Shigure" said Akira

"Hey, we haven't see the CD yet" said Sora, playing the CD in her laptop

_It's started with blurry night when Shigure heard his father's teenage voice with Naruto; they're running from a bunch of mafias, hunting them when…_

"_Hurry up, dobe, they will find us" he screamed to the blond as they running away in an alley_

"_I know, teme, but… HEY BEHIND YOU!" he screamed back when a mafia tried to stab Sasuke with his dagger when they heard a gunshot and the man already died in front of them_

"_What… was that?" asked Naruto when Kakashi's voice could be heard on his transmitter_

"_Hey, are you alright, did she make it on time?" asked their sensei_

"_She, who are you talking about?" ask Sasuke when he heard a gunshot again_

"_The sniper I sent to back you up" he said, _

"_Yeah, she made it on time, if she didn't teme over here will be dead already" said Naruto, gaining a hit from the raven haired boy_

"_Well, that's good, come back to the headquarter, I'll introduce you to her" said Kakashi_

_Then, the scenery changed into the ANBU hideout, with Kakashi and the 2 boys standing when someone knock the door_

"_Enter" said Kakashi and the door opened, to reveal a girl with pink hair and green eyes; staring at them coldly with a case of long range rifle on her hand, she's wearing a sailor uniform, kind of what Mio always wears_

"_Guys, this is Haruno Sakura, she's a sniper and she will be joining your team" said Kakashi and the 2 boys paled_

"_Kakashi, I always tell you I don't want to have girls on the team, they're going to get in my way" he said and the girl has angry mark on her head_

"_Well, you have to bear with it Sasuke, don't worry, she's not a fan girl, she's too busy to think about it" said Kakashi assuring him and he stared at them girl who then glaring back at him_

"_Nice to meet you" she said and then put the case on the floor as she then turned to Kakashi_

"_I'm giving back your rifle" she said and then exited the room and Naruto gasped at her attitude_

"_Wow, teme, the first girl ignoring you" he said and the Uchiha who is also a little surprised at the girl, no girl has ever resist the Uchiha good looks, for him or his brother_

"_Well, you must go to the sniping arena to see her ability, Neji ask her for a challenge and I bet 5000 yen for Sakura to win" he said and the 2 boys then come to the sniping arena to see the girl preparing an automatic revolver_

_Neji also preparing his and the ANBU betting on who will win, their genius sniper, Neji or the new sniping girl. So far, there're no one managed to beat Neji, Sasuke sometimes but he's too absorbed to sword_

"_Then, Haruno, if you could shot faster than me, you win, how about that?" he asked and the girl nod_

_Neji then started shooting 6 targets within 8 second and the girl just stare at him silently, he gained a lot of cheer from the ANBU member when Sakura then pull out her gun and shot it within 4 second. Everyone gasping at her shot when she then pull her gun out and shot the target again, this time in 3 second and the other just cheer at the girl while Neji scratching his head_

"_Well, you win, Haruno, that's a super talent you have there" he said, shaking her hand and the girl retreating from the arena, everyone opening a path of her_

_The scenery then changed again, it's the past Konoha High, the class is crowded, with the students, Sasuke, Naruto, and their group also there, with Suigetsu, Karin, and the others_

"_Hey, I heard we're getting a new student, maybe the new girl from yesterday" said Ino, cheerfully, gaining everyone's attention_

"_WHAT, she's going here, is she even at the same age as us?" ask Naruto_

"_Yeah, she is, dobe, you could see it" said Sasuke when Kakashi entered the room with the pink haired girl_

"_Then everyone, meet your new classmate, this is Haruno Sakura" he said and the girl nod and asked, "Where's my seat?"_

"_Beside Uchiha, you shouldn't get colder, the Hokage make a lot of work transferring you here" said Kakashi in low voice_

"_Shut up" said the girl and she walked to her seat_

"Wow, it's a pretty girl and she's super strong" said Inori

"Yeah, and they said she's missing, maybe she's one behind Inferno's emerged popularity" said Minato

"But, why did she left ANBU?" ask Sora and the other just stayed silent when Mio then break the silence

"Hey, why don't ask your father?" she said and the all have light in their dark

"You're right, why I didn't think of it" said Shigure, heading to his house in a flash

Uchiha compound…

"Hey, Dad, I want to ask you something!" scream Shigure, slamming the door to his father's office to see his father and uncle drinking their pleasure coffee time

"Don't slam the door, Shigure, what's it?" ask his father

"I want to ask about someone named Haruno Sakura" he said and the two of them stiffened, Sasuke paled and Itachi's face looks almost broke to cry, Uchiha never cry

"Don't ever ask about her, you understand" said his father coldly

"But… she's related to the Inferno" said the boy and his uncle then grab his shoulder

"Your father, don't seem to like talking about it, so I'll be the one telling you" he said and they getting out of the room

They arrived at the living room and sit at the couch, his uncle keep his serious face when Shigure asked again,

"Who's Haruno Sakura?" he asked in his cold tone and his uncle started to answer him

"She's a former ANBU member, a genius sniper in ANBU history and… your father former girlfriend" he said and the boy shrugged

"I guess it, seeing him like that, so she's the reason my mother end up with him" he asked

"Yeah, 15 years ago, she went missing, pregnant with their child and your father seemed very frustrated that the elders forced him to marry your mother on the paper, but maybe I'll also tell you about your father too, his name is Suigetsu, one of Sasuke's close friend and he died when your mother pregnant so then you know what happened" answer his uncle

"And where's she right now, that Sakura?" he asked again

"She's back here, but I don't know where's she," answer him truthfully

"I met her, at the mall" said Shigure, reminiscing about the pink haired beautiful woman he met before

"So she's really back, well, your father will go on a rampage searching for her later" said Itachi

"By the way, she has a daughter, with your father, apparently" Itachi continue

"Daughter?" he asked, in his mind, what kind of daughter would you get by having a genius sniper and a Uchiha prodigy

"Yeah, no one knows about it and no one knows where she is now, maybe Kabuto knows, but you know how he is" said his uncle

"A bastard" answers Shigure, but an image of the raven haired girl comes to his mind

"Is she look like her?" he asked again

"If you're talking about your new friend at school then yes, she look so much like her with the same hair as your father, that's why everyone gasped when they see her" he answer

"But, why is she leaving?" he asked again

"That… I don't know" he answer

The next day at the school, he keep staring at Mio which gain a few teasing from Inori who seemed didn't even affected by the data they saw yesterday as he… he finally knew his real father, and the possibility of Mio being his father's daughter, real one

"Shigure, what's wrong?" ask Mio, in front of him, he just smiled at her and answered, "Nope, it's nothing much, really"

"Really?" she asked him with her usual teasing voice, "You don't seem so"

He then smiled a bit and feels the urge to just kisses her on the cheek while the girl then blushed heavily and the other cheered

"Its official!" scream Inori

"Okay, everyone, Mio's dating Shigure right now, you hear me fan girls and fan boys!" scream Minato to the class while the girl then scream

"NO!" and she then retreated from the class while Shigure just laugh at his seat

"How about chasing her, Shigure?" ask Yui boringly

"Nope, she will get back here eventually, she needs to get accustomed to this" he said, smirking, his thought of the problem with Inferno suddenly disappeared

The girl then comes back after a long 45 minutes…

"Oh, you come back" said Shigure, amused

"Yes I am, and I hate you, jackass" she said suddenly, holding her laugh

"Love you" he said and the class going on a scream again

"WOW IT'S NOW REALLY OFFICIAL!" scream Minato again, loudly until Kakashi could hear them and smiling behind his mask

"Already thought of this… and congrats brats" he said and tell us do to anything and continue his book

"So… want to go with me this weekend, Mio?" asked the teenage red haired boy and the girl just answer him with a smirk, her playful personality is coming out

"Alright, if my brother could come" she answer him and the other just laugh

"Okay, Shigure, you have to deal with a protective brother and sisters" said Yui

"I'm joking, let's go" said the girl, gaining a kiss again from the boy,

"Tell, your siblings then" he said and she said back, "Tell your scary father then"

He just laughs back at her, the rest of the day going peacefully when he then thinks

"Why didn't I confess clearly instead of making her embarrassed like that?" he asked to himself, gaining a huge hit on the head by Takeshi

"Because you're a stupid novice who never have any girlfriend before" he said to him

"Just because you have Sora it doesn't mean you have to go teasing me all around" he said to the black haired boy

"Well, Minato had Yui and Akira has Inori already, you're the only one left out before she came" said Takeshi again

They then soon arrived at the Uchiha compound to see his father sitting at the couch, watching the TV when he cheerfully heading to his side

"Guess what, dad?" he said when Sasuke then turned his head to face him, he smiled and then answered,

"What, you have a girlfriend already is she Mio then?" he asked back when the boy then hitting his own head,

"Why did you know?"

"Well, I could guessed it already, she seemed to be nice girl" he answered with a huge smile when Karin then entered the room

"At last my son has a girlfriend, hell, I thought you're a homo sexual" said his mother when his uncle then laugh and he's trying to screamed out

"I'M NOT!"

Sasuke's POV

So… my son finally has a girlfriend and it's the new girl from U.S. I really thought her as Sakura's daughter so maybe that's one of the reasons for me to accept her. I then continue to drift in my thought until I heard my brother's voice

"Well, is one of your reasons accepting this girl because she looks like Sakura, you're usually an over protective daddy" he said to me

"Maybe, I want to go to her mansion tomorrow" I said back at him

"Just go…" he said

Sakura's POV

Sakura's Mansion, later that day

"Hey, mother, guess what I got a boyfriend now" she said casually gaining a spat from her mother

"What! Who is it?" she asked curiously and so was her siblings, Zwei's eyes already ready to kill the boy who get her 'little sister' and Cal jumping happily when Ein just stared at her in her curious eyes

"First of all, don't kill him Zwei and don't kill him too, Ein, Mother, its Shigure" she said and her mother then hug her and said, "Finally, you find the enjoy of life"

Ein just smiled a bit when Zwei then screamed and pick his gun, "THAT'S BASTARD BOY, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW, AND WHAT DID HE THINK TAKING MY SISTER!"

"Well, calm down, Zwei, it's not that big of an event" said Ein, trying to calm him down, they are currently having a refreshing time in Sakura's mansion, and they usually did this when they don't have any mission

"Wow, you finally had one" said the only arrived Lizzie

"Lizzie, hey!" said Sakura greeting her friend

"Hey, Saku and who's the lucky boy?" she asked and Mio give her the picture of Shigure

"Wow, that's quite a good looking" said Ein

"I'm still pissed at him…" said Zwei

"Well, your big protective brother is getting pissed" said Lizzie, hitting Zwei

"Zwei, don't kill him" said Sakura and then hand them a mission file, "Mission, at a ship 2 weeks after, undercover"

"Hey, I'm going with Shigure this weekend, do you mind?" ask Mio to her mother

"NO… YOU WON'T!" scream Zwei while Ein covered his mouth and Sakura nod at her

"Well, Zwei, calm down, it's not like I'm going to be gone after this" said Mio when her brother seemed pretty pissed when Ein crash her lips to him

For your information, Ein and Zwei who's always together, end up like this….

"Get a room" said Sakura and they broke off

"Now, you calmed down" said Ein, going back to her couch and get her cookie while Zwei just sit beside her

"Besides, she's not your real sister" said Lizzie while Zwei glare at her, "I treat her as my own, as so Cal"

"But not Ein" said Mio, teasingly

"Shut your mouth, lover girl" said Zwei as Mio stuck her tongue at him

"By the way, mother, you shouldn't show up in these times" said Mio to her mother as Sakura throw her confused eyes

"Shigure and the other found your profile at ANBU database and they know your face" she answer

"Shit! I thought I already burned it" she growled

"Well, don't worry about it, Mio, it's not like they're going to find me" she said again

After that, they spend their time enjoying themselves at Sakura's mansion

The next day, almost the whole school has gotten the new of their 'official' dating so her fan boys has reduced, but not reduced to nothing, there are some who's stubborn as hell

"So… what's about your fan boys?" he asked her, she smiled and answered, "Not much, just a few stubborn boys"

"So am I" he answered when Deidara stepping to their class, he's teaching arts

"Well, I already heard of the new love birds from your father, Shigure so congrats, you're not single anymore, hm" said the blond sensei

"Why everyone won't stop talking about it?" he asked him

"Because you're the most difficult boy to get, just like your father, well, that Sakura's lucky but she then leave, what a waste" said Deidara, his thought then come again to the Inferno problem, he still have to confirm whether if Mio's his father's daughter or not

"Hey, Mio, who's your father?" he asked her and she then has this sad eyes

"I never met him unfortunately, and they then died in a car crash so I don't remember much" she answer

"By the way, we're going to Uncle Neji's house after this for information, want to go with us?" he asked her

She think of it a while until she nod her head, "Okay, I'm a little curious about that woman too"

At Neji's house after school, the group come inside to be greeted by Ten-ten who again, gasp when she see Mio, but then she quickly gained her composure and led them to the living room

"So, who's this?" ask Ten-ten when Inori then smirk and said, "Shigure's girlfriend" and Ten-ten burst out in laugh

"Finally had one, Uchiha brat?" she asked while Shigure then glare at the woman

"I'm Azuma Mio, nice to meet you" she said, bowing to the woman as Ten-ten then nod and Neji soon come, he heard of the girl but, he didn't expect her to resemble Sakura this much

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Neji, Akira's father" he said and the girl once again bow and introduce herself as they then sit at the living room

"Then, straight to the point, tell us about this Sakura girl" said Shigure

The 2 adults paled as Neji then started his story

"She's a former ANBU, a damn good one, the only one managed to beat Sasuke in combat fighting. From what I know, her parents were killed by the mafia and she was taken in custody by the ANBU. She's from U.S. branch originally, but she keep continuing her attempt for revenge and worried our previous Hokage, so he transfer her here, in hope that we will make her forget her revenge. At first, she doesn't even pay attention in us, often ignoring us, even her teammates don't talk with her. What to say, Sasuke managed to make her talk with us and after that, she started to open up. In school, we're kind of like you, studying, being chased with fan girls or fan boys, ignoring Kakashi's stupid reading session, and so on. You know Uchiha Massacre?" he asked and they nod at him, "Sasuke's parents were killed in that event, maybe because of that they could open up a bit more, it goes until the two of them became couple and so are the other, your parents, Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Kiba, and the other, but Karin with Suigetsu who then killed in a mission and about the same time, Sakura went missing after a fight with your father. Before, the two of them always fighting, or ignoring each other, often end up with shooting bullets to each other, but we don't know how, they could become couple like the rest, Naruto should know more than me, Shigure and I don't know anymore about that, you look so much like Sakura, maybe that's why everyone gasp when they see you, Mio"

They stayed silent, until Mio's phone then ring and she picked it up and excuses her self

"Yes?"

"Vier, it's me" said the voice

"Mother, what is it?" she asked

"Where are you, we're going to train with Zwei and the other now?" she asked again

She then gasp, she obviously forgot about it because of this event with Shigure and the other,

"I'm at the Hyuuga house, with the other" answer the girl

"Okay, Zwei will get you" said her mother as she then closed her phone and the girl get back to the group

"Hey, what's wrong?" ask Shigure and the girl then answered, "My brother got pissed and will get me later"

"That obviously because Shigure" said Inori and the boy then growled

"You have an over protective brother" he said and they the burst in laugh as Neji then staring at the new girl

'I thought she said that she don't have any parents? Who the hell did she call mother?' thought Neji, his hearing is the best in ANBU, even if Mio already distant herself, he still could hear her conversation

'Better tell this to Sasuke later, man… he's going to rampage' he thought as he sighs

* * *

_Watashi-tachi wa kanjō o motte inai kanō-sei ga, wareware wa tsūru wa, zainin o taiji suru yō ni sonzai shite_

_we couldn't have emotions, we exist as tools to exterminate the sinners_

* * *

Well, that's all the chapter

I hope it's not that bad, and...

I'll update Tsukiyagami Family very soon, for those who reads it...

And at least 5 reviews please.

I really appreciate reviewer who told me their ideas for my stories


End file.
